


Izuru Kamukura Has A Girlfriend

by BloodyAmusement



Series: Izuru Kamukura Has A Life [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAmusement/pseuds/BloodyAmusement
Summary: Yes, he had one, was that really so hard to believe?





	Izuru Kamukura Has A Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on my FanFiction.Net and decided to post here too.

—Hope Peak Academy, 77th Class’s Classroom—

 

“WAIT, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!” Izuru stared at the loud mechanic in annoyance. The whole class was staring at him in shock.

 

“No fucking way, Kamukura actually has a girlfriend?” The yakuza was looking at him as if he was different person.

 

“Yes. Is that really that hard to believe?” His red gaze pierced everyone as if daring them to say the affirmative.

 

“Ibuki wishes to know the name of this girl!” Of course you do. You and the entire class.

 

“You won’t know her. She’s in the reserve course.” His brother also was and he was the one that introduced them to each other. He really loved his brother sometimes.

 

“The reserve course?” Komaeda’s voice was shocked and also filled with contempt. He didn’t think they were anything but lesser trash than himself, “stepping stones for hope” as he’d say.

 

He was pretty sure that the scout had just missed her however because there was no way she should be able to move her hips like she did.

 

He also thought they missed his brother because he was definitely the “Ultimate Friend”. He was just too nice.

 

She had only came to the reserve course because her parents wanted her closer to their house. The school just happened to be the closest. She said it was worth being forced to come because she met him.

 

He thought the same secretly.

 

“Yes, the reserve course.” He wished they’d go away. He even felt small relief when Ms.Yukizome came in.

 

“How are all my rotten oranges doing today?” She beamed at the class.

 

“Kamukura has a girlfriend.” He felt his relief ebb away as she looked at him. He forgot that everyone in the main course was nosy as hell.

 

“Oh really? Who is it?” She peered at him and the rest of his classmates.

 

“It’s a girl in the reserve course! He won’t tell us her name.” Ms.Yukizome lit up and he wanted nothing more than her to not open her mouth. Could he duct tape it shut?

 

“The reserve students are having a carnival today.” Oh no. “They’ll be outside all day.” Shut up. Now. “We can all meet her!”

 

The class cheered and Izuru died a little more. He text her to let her know what to expect.

 

—Outside—

 

Izuru wanted to slap all his classmates. They were all excitedly chattering behind him, wondering what she looked like. He wanted to murder Teruteru but he couldn’t do that so he settled on throwing a backwards glare for his comment of snatching her up for himself.

 

He wasn’t looking forward to the reactions of her looks. She was extremely pretty. Gorgeous. Goddess-like. Actually that’s his opinion but if he thought that he knew they would to.

 

Long black hair, icy blue eyes, very kissable pink lips, mocha colored skin, hourglass figure. He considered himself extremely lucky to find a girl like her that wanted a guy like him.

 

Most girls didn’t want a guy with long black hair, red eyes and was emotionally stunted. But she looked past that and loved him for him.

 

He saw Hajime and his lovely girlfriend come into view and he smiled a little. No one else saw it but he knew it was there.

 

He would admit she wasn’t perfect though. Which is surprising. She ate. A lot. She loved food and she said if he wasn’t available, she’d marry food.

 

She slept in the day and was usually up all night. He found himself often waking her up from a nap at Hajime and his’ place. She had a sweet tooth out of this world and to this day he wondered how she maintained such a great body when she consumed more sugar than most people on the planet combined.

 

Oh and her humor. Her humor was darker than Alaska in winter.

 

As his classmates noticed he was slowing down, they took a moment to look upon his girlfriend. He glared at Teruteru for his comment about her great ass and large bust.

 

Had he known his class was going to find out about her, he wouldn’t have told her the white crop top and red skinny jeans were the way to go. He said that because he liked seeing her in skinny jeans.

 

He didn’t like anyone else he knew but his brother seeing her in them.

 

He hugged her and gave a fist bump to his brother. He turned to his class.

 

“Everyone meet my brother Hajime,” he waved, “and my girlfriend, Kikyo.” She smiled and waved at them before turning to him and holding out his snow cone. Blueberry. His favorite snow cone.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you Ms. Kikyo!” Sonia Nevermind spoke first as no one was quite expecting her when he said he had a girlfriend. Ha.

 

“Nice to meet you all as well! I hope we get along!” She beamed.

 

“I think we will get along just fine.” He growled at the chef and he squeaked and hid.

 

Hajime was looking at the ultimates with admiration but also amusement. Kikyo had made him see reason with the benefits of being a “talentless” sort. Hajime loved the reasons and Izuru could do without them.

 

Chiaki came over and hugged Kikyo which shocked his classmates. They stared at her like she had lost her head.

 

“Hey Kikyo.” “Hey Chiaki.”

 

His classmates stared. “Wait what?! You knew Nanami?!”

 

“Yes. I thought everyone knew that Izuru was dating her.” The class was very confused and he was hoping they could all leave however Komaeda opened his big mouth.

 

“So, Ms. Kikyo,” she interrupted. “Just call me Kikyo!” She smiled again.

 

“Where are you from? Your accent is very odd.” Her mouth made a small o shape. “America.”

 

His eyes widened. “Then why are you here? I’m sorry, such trash as myself shouldn’t pry but it’s very odd.” Huh. Well since she’s dating him Komaeda must figure she has to be a beacon of hope for the Ultimate Hope. Well at least he wasn’t being rude.

 

“My parents wanted me to be closer and this was the closest school.” She finished her snow cone and threw it in the trash. Her tongue was very blue and he wanted nothing more than for his class to go away so he could kiss her but apparently bad luck was his friend today.

 

He nodded and Saionji pipped up. “What do you do for fun?” The girl tilted her head a little and tapped her lip.

 

“I like to play video games, read, belly dance, and do yoga.” And sleep, eat, and procrastinate on doing any form of exercise. Just a few notes to add.

 

Tanaka opened his mouth. Sigh. “How did you tame the red-eyed demon, mortal?” She beamed at him which obviously surprised him because usually someone had to explain it to new people.

 

“I used my powers of charm and annoyance.” She really had when he thought about it. She also used cuteness but she always was using that.

 

Tanaka looked at her appraisingly. “I see. I commend you for such a hard task.” Was he really that hard to talk to?

 

“Thank you, kind sir!” Her eyes followed the movement of the scarf and she watched as a hamster jumped out and lunged for her.

 

She caught it and cuddled it to her face. “He’s so cute! I just love your Dark Devas of Destruction so much.” Wait. What?

 

“They appreciate you too mortal.” How the hell did they know each other?

 

She beamed at him. “Tanaka helped my puppy get better last year.” Oh he remembered that story. She apparently was worried for days about her puppy Snuffles.

 

She had decided to go to the vet and a very nice man who spoke a little funny helped her puppy... why didn’t he realize it was Tanaka actually.

 

She had went to the vet a lot for checkups on her dog. Tanaka for the description perfectly.

 

The class hung around all day. Asking questions and annoying him to no end. After school, he hung out at her house.

 

Currently they were cuddling on her bed. She nuzzled his neck as she napped on him while the movie played.

 

It was a rather horrible horror movie and he was bored after the first ten minutes. He watched another girl get killed due to running into the dark alley and not the street. What an idiot.

 

He looked down as he felt eyes on him and he smiled at her. She kissed his cheek and then titled her head.

 

“Wait...how’d they find out about me?”

 

He sighed. “Kazuichi was peering at my phone as I was talking to you.” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“And you didn’t stop him? A little suspicious, hm? Or did you figure out a way to come see me?” She smirked and he rolled his eyes but they both knew it was true.

 

He had let it happen because he wanted to see her and didn’t wish to be in class all day. It was a win-win situation.

 

He was a little lovestruck and it was a change from being emotionally detached. He quite liked it. He kissed her forehead and held the girl close.

 

He’d have to thank Hajime again later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
